


Going Greek

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Sexual Assault, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: The reader (Gabe's gf) is on a hunt at a halloween frat party with the boys and she gets a drugged drink and she is completely naked and the guys who drugged her are getting undressed and are touching her when the guys and Gabe find the room.Warnings: Drug use, sexual assault, mild violence





	Going Greek

“Seriously?” You looked at the outfit Gabriel had in hand for you to wear tonight for a hunt. “I don’t even understand why we need to dress up.” You huffed, laying down on your bed.   
Just before Gabriel could respond Dean burst into the room in his cowboy costume with a silly smile on his face. “Almost ready?” His emerald eyes landed on you and then over to Gabriel. “Why aren’t you dressed?”  
“Because…” You lifted your body up into a sitting position. “...I don’t need that to do this hunt. I mean all we have to do is walk in, find the vampire, get them out, and cut their head off. Although with how some of these parties go you could probably just kill the guy there and no one would notice.”  
“But it’s Halloween.” Dean argued. “One time of the year to dress up.” He gave you puppy dog eyes that were hard to ignore. All the boys had dressed up and it would be weird if you were the only one. Sam had a police uniform on and Gabriel was dressed as the Joker.   
“Fine.” You got up and snatched the outfit, heading to the bathroom. “Give me a couple minutes.”  
“We’ll be waiting out in the car.” Dean called out.  
“You’ll even more beautiful.” Gabriel chimed as he followed Dean.   
After getting the costume on you applied some makeup to match the Greek Goddess outfit. It was rather simple in design. White dress that stopped mid-thigh with a gold sash on one side. A gold shiny belt and gold sandals completed the look. You looked good you had to admit.  
As you made your way through the bunker you heard the impala’s horn. Dean was a little too excited for this, but you couldn’t blame him. It was a simple hunt and hopefully afterwards the party would really begin. 

“Awesome.” Dean said as he stepped out of the impala. Red cups littered the front lawn with dancing individuals dressed in costume rubbing their bodies against one another. Music pulsed through the open front door as lights changed into a range of colors. A fog machine was set up on the porch near a couple making out.   
You grabbed Gabriel’s hand, staying close to him as you entered the frat house. Once inside Sam and Dean left to check out upstairs, while Gabriel and you were to scope out downstairs.   
“Call me if you run into trouble.” Gabriel kissed your temple before leaving you. You gave him a small smile as you headed towards the kitchen. Even though you couldn’t fit a machete in your outfit, you had a dose of dead man’s blood that would do part of the job.   
The kitchen wasn’t as crowded as the rest of the house. The kegs were in the living room, while only some beer cans and candy were left in here. From where you were, you could look out into the living room and watch for your guy.   
“Hey babe.” A dark voice slurred behind you.  
“Hi.” You half expected it to be the vampire, but it was just some drunk frat boy looking for some ass.   
“Name’s Josh.”  
“(Y/N).” You gave him a tight smile, hoping to leave soon.  
“I like it.” Josh chuckled. “I like you.”  
“That’s very kind, but you see…..” Your eyes swept over the room. “...I just came in to grab a drink.” You grabbed the closest drink to you. It was in a bottle, but nothing you’d seen before. It almost looked homemade, but questioning it wasn’t really on your mind. “I should get back to my friends….see you...uh...John...Josh.” You left, weaving through the crowd of people, taking sips as you went, not wanting to spill the drink too much. The flavor wasn’t bad, but after half the bottle was gone it started to take weird effect on your body.   
“Oh, hey.” A man tugged at your arm. “You like?” He pointed to the drink in hand.  
“Not bad.” You smiled, drinking some more.  
“Home made.”   
“Really?” Your eyes widened in amazement.   
“Yeah, me and my buddies. We experiment.”   
“Cool.” A giggle left your lips.  
“Want to meet them? I’m sure they’d love you.” He licked his lips.  
“Sure.” You cheered, suddenly feeling too hot in your own clothes.  
“Come with me.” His grip was a bit too tight, but you didn’t object. You started to forget why you were even there, but it didn’t matter, the boys could handle it. You were having fun at a Halloween party.

“Done?” Gabriel opened the back door.   
“Yeah. Easy.” Dean smiled walking back in the house.  
“Where’s (Y/N)?” Sam’s eyes searched for your form.  
“Not with you?” Your boyfriend tried to not be too concerned.  
“No.”   
“Better not be having too much fun.” Dean chuckled, but stopped as Gabriel gave him a hard look. “Fine, let’s look around.”  
The boys searched the entire main floor before heading up stairs. Dean kept insisting that you would be more likely to be outside waiting by the car, but Gabriel wanted to be sure. Just as they reached the top, Gabriel heard your giggle coming from one of the bedrooms. He balled his fists and slammed the door open, revealing your naked form.  
“Gabe!” You giggled, trying to go towards him as two men stood next to you in various states of undress. One had his hand cupping your breasts, while the other was trailing a hand down to your core.   
“(Y/N)?!” Gabriel screeched. The fury on his face stopped the men from continuing.   
“I was looking for you, cutie.” You smiled, unaware of the gravity of the situation.   
“Look grandpa relax.” The one to your left said.   
“Yeah, we’re just having some fun.” The other laughed.  
“I’ll show you fun.” Gabriel charged forward, hitting one of them square in the jaw before elbowing the other in the stomach. Punches kept flying as you swayed in your spot, giggling at the events taking place. Sam and Dean stood outside the door with their backs toward you, blocking the entrance. You didn’t notice how red their faces were as they tried to forget seeing you naked.  
“Gabe. Gabe?” You slightly sobered up as blood pooled in the carpet. “Gabriel!”   
He snapped out of his rage, looking you dead in the eye. “What did they do to you?” His whiskey eyes examined your body for any marks.   
“Why so serious, Mr. Joker?” You stumbled over to him.   
“(Y/N), I’m trying to help.” He noticed your dress on the floor and picked it up. “Here, put this back on.”  
“But I’m so hot.” You whined, stomping the ground. “That homemade stuff….it’s yummy…” Gabriel noticed empty bottles on the nightstand. “Are they dead?” You nudged one of the men on the floor.  
“Should be.” Gabriel muttered. He snapped his fingers, covering you back up in your costume. Your hands went to take it off again, but Gabriel held your wrists. “I’ll take care of it.” His whiskey eyes softened as he released your wrists. He pressed two fingers to your forehead and suddenly the weird bubbly feeling was gone. Your vision was clear and your mind at ease.  
“What the….” You examined the situation. “They….” You pointed at them with a dropped jaw. You tried to cover your body with your hands even though you were dressed.   
Gabriel took his purple jacket off and offered it to you to cover up with. “It’s okay. I took care of it.” He pulled you tight as tears threatened to escape. “(Y/N), I got you. They won’t ever do that again...to anyone.”  
“Can we...can we...go home?” You cried, afraid to let go of Gabriel. Part of you wanted to kill them, however you figured Gabriel would take care of it and the other part, wanted forgiveness for what happened even though it wasn’t really your fault.  
“It’s okay. Nothing to forgive.” He whispered. “Those asshats drugged you. We’ll get through this.” You managed to nod as Gabriel led you out to the car. Sam and Dean didn’t say anything as you drove back to the bunker. You cuddled up to Gabriel, crying softly into his jacket as he stroked your hair, whispering sweet words and phrases.


End file.
